


Mortal

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesmo os heróis morrem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628334) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl)



A morte não é uma lei.É uma questão sobre a durabilidade uma máquina. Esta máquina da vida cresce e se desenvolve, mas eventualmente quebra.

Naruto está quebrado. Seus ossos são frágeis, seus músculos flácidos. Seus cabelos perderam as cores e agora até mesmo seus olhos.

Sasuke morreu há poucos anos atrás. De sua geração, Naruto é o último. O seu sangue Uzumaki o preservou.

Naruto, no entanto, morrerá como todos os outros.

Um herói só é mais um humano no fim de tudo. As preparações foram feitas. Kurama será transmitida para outro hospedeiro: uma jovem criança ruiva, um clone de Karin, tudo conforme o plano da falecida Sakura Haruno.

Naruto mal sai de seu quarto agora. Isso é bom. Porque se ele conhecesse como o mundo está lá fora...

Naruto é único. Não, não há nada realmente nele que possa indicar que ele é o avatar de Asura em seu corpo.

Sua lenda é. A lenda do menino que trouxe paz ao mundo com a ajuda de sua "prodigiosa geração".

Essa geração, como já dito, está morta. E mais importante, o menino que domou sua besta com caudas e o homem com o Rinnegan estão mortos.

Apesar de seu esforço, Sakura não conseguiu replicar o Rinnegan de Sasuke ou Madara.

E não sabemos como encontrar as reincarnações de Asura e Indra.

As nações estrangeiras fizeram seus movimentos. Eles planejaram. Eles espionaram. Dois ninjas da Folha controlando o balanço de poder do mundo? Isso causou inveja, isso feriu orgulhos. Os veteranos da Quarta Guerra estão mortos, eles não podem mais reprimir ou impedir a ambição de seus descendentes.

Naruto ainda é temido, mas apenas porque a Folha o mantém escondido e protegido. Um genin poderia matá lo com uma pedra agora. As bestas com caudas foram encontradas e recapturadas, e novamente postas em hospedeiros contra à sua vontade.

A verdade é, a paz que Naruto criou foi apenas temporária. Mesmo que aqueles que vieram depois dele conseguissem o igualar, espiões analisaram e exércitos testaram as técnicas dele exaustivamente. Um ninja com a técnica do Deus do Relâmpago como usada por Minato e Naruto não é mais invencível. A paz que um homem cria é tão longa como seu tempo de vida. Assim que a notícia que Naruto morreu escapar, ou assim que os outros kages ACHAREM que eles não tem nada mais a temer, as guerras começarão novamente.

Nada mudou. A humanidade continuará os seus caminhos belicosos. A era de Naruto só será lembrada como uma era de Ouro que antecedeu uma era de caos e destruição. O sonho de um homem morre com ele.


End file.
